pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minicomics Creators
This is a list of minicomics creators. People on this list should ideally be in some way noteworthy for their small press comics, someone who's done a lot in their field is notable whether the general public (most of whom don't read any minicomics at all) knows about it or not; ultimately we should have articles on such artists. Alphabetical list A *Benjamin Adams *John Adams (comix artist) *Jamie Alder Tales Too Tough For TV *Jose Angeles Crude Dude Comix *Aorta VI Aorta VI *Henry "Hank" Arakelian *Matthew Arcilla Monochrome Fiesta, Barangay Sesame *Gary Arlington *Nicholas William Aumiller, Jr. B *Ace Backwords *Steve Beaupre *John S. Biemeret Detroit's Finest *Jacques Boivin *Edward Bolman *Chris Bors *Terry Boyce *Rick Bradford Poopsheet *Kevin Breslawski SUPER! Mini Comics *Michael Bridges Trangle Comics, Area 13 *D. Thomas Brinkmann Pure Sex Comix *Liam Brooks Dream-Weaver, Symbol-Man *Douglas Bryson *Chuck Bunker *Al Burian Things are Meaning Less C *Mark Campos *J. K. Carrier United Fanzine Organization {UFO} *Michael A. Carroll *Paul Cartmill *Brad Caslor *Susan Catherine *Bruce Chrislip CLG Comics *Randy W. "Skids" Clark *Sean Cliver *Mike Cody *Derek Collier Bug Eyed Comics *Kevin S. Collier Full Circle Comics *Jerry Collins (comix artist) *Bob Conway *Dale Lee Coovert *Bob Corby Back Porch Comics *Tim Corrigan Small Press Comics Explosion {SPCE} *Mark Counts *Chris Cowen Farmhouse Antiques *John Crawford (comix artist) *Randall Hugh Crawford *Randy Z. Crawford *Kel Crum Dangerous Bird Publications *Mike Culpepper *Paul E. Curtis Microcomics *David Cushman Small Press League, Protector *Mick Cusimano D *Peter Dako Casual Casual Comics *Emerson Dameron Sticky's Fun Factory, A Separate Piece *Chet A. Darmstaedter "XNO" *ded Burt *Dwight Decker True Fan Adventure Theatre *Michael DeForge Kid Mafia *Jason DeGroot *Abby Denson Tough Love, Deadsy Cat & Kissy Kitty *Edward Arnold DeVore II *Nik Dirga Amoeba Adventures *Clark Allen Dissmeyer *Will Dockery Demon House Theatre, Shaman Newspaper *Michael Robert Dowers Starhead Comix *Patrick Dowers *Bruce Nicholson Duncan E *John Eberly Mumbles *George Raymond Eddy *Bob Elinskas *Phil Elliot A7 Comics *Kurt Erichsen *George Erling F *Matt Fagan Point of Purchase Pumpkin Boy Torch Song *Matt Feazell Understanding Minicomics The Amazing Cynicalman *Ellen Rae Ferguson *Steve Fiorilla *Bill Fitts *Dan Florian *Bradley Wayne Mark Joseph Foster Jabberwocky *Kelly Froh Puke Stories Slither *Billy Fugate G *Carl Gafford Minotaur *Sam Gafford Dream Realm *Macedonio Manuel Garcia Tales From The Inside *Clay Geerdes Comix Wave *Wayne "Bover" Gibson *Jerry Goebert *Jenny Gonzalez-Blitz Too Negative, Living In La La Land *Vernon Grant *Richard "Grass" Green" *Mike Gunderloy Factsheet Five H *Mike Haeg Rump *Klaus Haisch *Gary Hallgren *Doug Hansen *Lynn Ralph Hansen Idaho Spud *Garry Hardman *Michael R. Hill Worker Poet *Hob An Inside Job *Clint Lee Hollingsworth *Parley L. Holman *Doug Holverson Captain Saucer *Wayne Honath *Mike Honeycutt *Carol Horn Karpet King *Rick Howe Geon: Protector Of The Environment, Topical Studies, Daily Tweet *Alfred Huete I *Margot Insley *John Isaacson Feedback J *Brad Johnson *Larry Johnson *John E. Jones Retros K *Pauli Kallio Suuri Kurpitsa *Gregory Kalyniuk Dreeem Virus, The Rise and Fall of Mr. Fuck You Man *Steve Keeter SUNWING, MANTRA, OM, Blue Plaque Publications, United Fanzine Organization *Tim Kelly *Riley Kendig Socks of Guilt *George Kochell *Missy Kulik L *Mary Sue Lambright *Duncan Lee Lounge Lizard *Bob (Robert Kenneth) Lewis *Tony Lorenz *Dale R. Luciano Dada Gumbo *Kyran Lynn Q.A., monsters in hell M *Jim Main PPFSZT!, Blue Plaque Publications *Jason Marcy *Rollin Marquis *Gordon Matthews Coffinworm *Randy Maxson *Clutch McBastard Clutch *Rick McCollum (Comix artist) *Joe Meyer *David E. Miller *Virginia Mills-Barfield Possum Pirate Press, Windy City *John Mobbs II *Kenny Moran *Marc Myers Abcess Grenk N *Tony Nichols O *Dale Oliver (Comix artist) *Jane Jenkins Oliver Tales of Jerry *Douglas O'Neill *Harold Onickel *Adam Owen *P.Owen Rut Media Empire P *Clark Paramo Unconventional Comix *Anton Antonavich Petrokampf Parsonovich *Randall J. Paske *Dave A. Patterson *Doe Pbeetz (real name Erick A. Fabian,Sr.) Johnny Longhand Comix *Brian Pearce *John Peter *V. Tucker Petertil Juice City *Scott "Scooter" Phillips *Pizz *Brien Wayne Powell Magnet Man Minicomics *James Dean Pruner Q R *Ross Raihala *Maggie Resch *Ronald Russell Roach *Androo Robinson Ped Xing Comics *Chuck Robinson II Comique *Michael Roden Thru Black Holes Comix *Walter P. Rodgers, Jr. *Roldo *Andrew Roller Fading Universe, Comic Update *Artie Edward Romero *Ed Romero Realm *James "Jim" Joseph Ryan S *Steven F. Scharff *Marc R. Schirmeister *Charles Schneider *Rodney Schroeter *Roman Scott *Ian Shires Self Publisher!, Dungar The Barbarian, Mysterious Visions Anthology *Jim Siergey *Pete "Pet" Silvia Mean Thin Lines *Bruce Simon *Steve Skeates *Charles T. Smith Saturday Visitor *Toaster Smith Toaster Fanzine *Rod Snyder *Bobby Sommerkamp *Sparrky *Vincent Stall Robot Investigator *Bobby Star *Scott L. Stevens V.D. Cage *Robert A. Stump *George Sulzbach *Joe Schwind T *Dan W. Taylor *Jim Thompson (Comix artist) *Tracy Thore *Yul Tolbert Timeliketoons *The Treasure Fleet *Denver Tucson *Mike Turville U V *Ronald Gabriel "Gato" Vicens II *Edd Vick *Eric Vincent *Robert George Vojtko *Dave Van Hee W *Charles A. Wagner *James Waltman Tales From The Inside *Richard N. Wayne *Larry Weir *Gary Whitney *Kurt Wilcken *James Robert "Jim" "J.R." Williams *Steve Willis Morty The Dog *John Watson Spy *Paul D. Wilson Gamma Pink, Sawtooth Pulse X *Bob X Y Z *Jeff Zenick Zen =Related Entries= *minicomic *Fandom *Fanzine *United Fanzine Organization *Amateur Press Association *Zine *